


The First Run of radiantVisionary

by radiantVisionary (thewitchofgeek)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Sburb playthrough, Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofgeek/pseuds/radiantVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with my friends from Skype and real life, this is the chronicles of my first run in which I, radiantVisionary, realize that SBURB isn't as much of a laughing matter as I had previously believed. (A replay value AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



radiantVisionary’s Log: Entry One

I managed to bring my computer into the Medium. This “game” is rather scary; but exhilarating as well. 

Apparently much of this is normal, as far as I’ve been. You know, entering the game with monsters, strange worlds, and talking animals… I’m on my Land currently, the Land of Crystal and Dreams. It’s a very upbeat place, exciting, energetic, and a bit surprising (I’ve fallen in more pits leading to caverns than you can shake a claymore at). Strangely, even though there are such wonders and dangers, it seems balanced, despite the consorts. Almost translucent lemurs. Yes. Lemurs. Incredibly disorganized, but despite that, still at one with the land. They’re rather childlike and very sweet. I rather want to hug them, but I fear that they will be so fragile that they will break with one squeeze.

I’ve had to put my claymorekind strife card into my sporran-kind modus. I don’t want these lemur sweeties to get hurt. It’s rather easy to access, much like an array modus in a purse; so I guess I could remove it easily.

Looks like it’s going to storm. That’s odd. The skies have been clear… Nevertheless, I should pack up.

End of Entry One


	2. Learning of Luck

radiantVisionary’s Log: Entry Two

My consorts know of my Aspect.

Light. Luck.

I've gotten further along in my efforts to bond with my little lemur consorts. For all of their childlike behavior, they know things. They gave me hints to my Aspect through quotes from my world. How these quotes managed to become known to my consorts, I may never know, but I am thankful for it.

Another thing I've noticed - one does not need food in this game. It is pleasant, but not necessary. However, it seems that my consorts have noticed my faltering mood and my search for food. They gave me a feast in my honor. I am unsure as to whether this is an omen of things to come, things requiring my strength to be at its highest, or if it is merely a sign of goodwill. I am prepared for either.

To whomever is reading this, by now I've significantly upgraded my claymore. But the story of the upgrade doesn't start with the actual claymore. I had found some (rather dusty) replicas of Harry Potter wands and some gemstones from a trip I went on two years prior on summer break. I combined the first wand and a ruby to get a wand that could cast fire spells. The second wand had been fused with a sapphire to summon water. The third wand was upgraded with yellow topaz to harness the air. The fourth wand was merged with an emerald to harness the power of plants and nature. My wands had all been upgraded, and I felt like there was more to be done. At first, I wasn't sure what, but it was like the elements of the wands called to me, begging me to join them together. I regret to be unprofessional, but it was rather... ..."eerie as heck". Nevertheless, and against the will of my remaining common sense, I decided to use the alchemiter to fuse all four wands. After an explosion of light and a blast of wind, a golden wand radiating light floated in the air. Outside of this game, I would never have touched it - oh, who am I kidding, of course I would have. I gently took it in my hand, and my strife specibus popped out of my modus. It had to be a sign, I told myself, it just had to be a sign that the two should be merged. I'm glad I listened to that voice of insanity. I merged the two, and the sword shone with a golden light - it's radiating aether energy, I told myself, the mystic energy of the universe. I looked at the new strife card and saw what I had believed to be true: it was infused with aether energy - it's name could not refute that. It was called the SWORD OF THE AETHER.

When I next saw an imp, I drew my blade. The sword glowed, and as I thrust forward with my former claymore, a beam of light continued on, destroying an imp I had not seen at the time. That was when I knew that this weapon was truly formidible.

It still looks like it's going to storm, and the clouds are getting much darker. Something wicked this way comes, and I am ready... mostly.

End of Entry Two


	3. The Computer and logisticSilverian

radiantVisionary’s Log: Entry Three

My laptop recently broke. I took this as a sign that it may be a time to upgrade my means of communication. I've been putting it off for long enough.

I didn't want to go back to the house. I really didn't. Too many memories of times past are stored there. But now it was necessary. My Star Trek visor was there, and when combined with the computer, phone, and headset that I once used for amateur voice acting... I could have something really great.

The house had become dusty. Spiderwebs were everywhere, photographs of my family were broken... All could be taken as a sign that my old life is long past me. I trudged past the dreariness and went to my room. I collected my things and headed towards the alchemiter. Combining the computer and visor was relatively cheap in regards to grist, 250 grist. Not bad, considering the amount of imps I've encountered. I then combined the phone and headset to get a device that looked quite like the headgear of the Scout class in Team Fortress 2. Again, 250 grist. But combining the two new items... 1,000 grist. Rather expensive, but worth it. A hands-free voice-recognition computer would always be worth it. In the end, I received what the game called the "Star Scout Headset".

I put on the new headset and groaned. My coplayer, Silver, or logisticSilverian, had contacted me.

RV: What is it, Silver? Or would you rather your handle, logisticSilverian?

LS: Either is fine, but I wanted to tell you something I found out.

RV: What did you find, Silv?

LS: I can somehow Time Travel, felt weird at first but now it's kind of cool.

RV: Did the power come from a police box... I kid, I kid. I guess you're a Time player then.

LS: Very funny, I walked right into that one. But yes that would have to be obvious.

RV: Well, that means that you are pretty important... one of the two key players. The other is Space, if you didn't know.

LS: Do we know if we have one yet?

RV: I suspect so... ...but I'm not sure if they know yet...

End of Entry Three


End file.
